Sibling Rivalry
by EmpressSaix
Summary: Nemu must fight her new "little sister" to the death. She must defend her postition as the 12th Divisions Lieutenant and as Kurotsuchi's daughter. But does she really want fight for that? Will she fight or lay down and die?
1. Chapter 1

Sibling rivalry

***Hey everyone it's EmpressSaix once again! Here is a quick short little fic I came up with. The pairing is Uryu and Nemu (my absolute favorite pairing) and my OC Naoko will be included in this story. **

**Quick plot summary: While Nemu is in the World of the Living gathering data on Hollows for her Captain. He finishes making a new Lieutenant to replace Nemu, her 'little sister' Anya. But there can only be one Lieutenant and the girls must have a fight to the death to determine who it will be. But Nemu isn't the only one who's at stake here...**

**I'm going to try and make it a max of five chapters' maybe and epilogue; we'll see how it goes. Rated T for swearing, blood and violence. So all you little kiddies reading this you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach except for my OC's Naoko and Anya**

* * *

Chapter 1: Peaceful beginnings don't last long

_A dark room...a lone table in the center...bathed by the light of a single bulb above._ _A still unmoving body lay on the table. A man, no a Captain stood next to the still figure grinning like the mad scientist that he was. He rubbed his hands together in excitement and the mad grin spread across his face. He then gripped a red leaver and pulled it down. The body shook as a sharp and quick jolt of electricity ran through it. Its eyes snapped open and it slowly sat up. _

"_Anya..." The scientist whispered. _

________

At that moment Nemu woke with a start, it took her a moment to realize it was just a dream. The green leaves in the trees rustled softly as a gently breeze blew by. She was still here, her safe haven, her sanctuary with her protector, her knight. He was still sleeping peacefully, there were times when Nemu forgot that this was still the same person who had fought and almost killed her father. That this was the same person who had fought against an Espada and on many occasions had almost died.

Nemu had only been staying with him for a little over a week but the two had grown considerably close together. Now they couldn't be separated by anything. Nemu had originally come to Karakura to gather more observations and test samples on the Hollows in that area for her Captain/father. Since she had nowhere to stay, (from what she heard from Renji and Rukia it was best not to stay with Urahara...) so she went to the one person she knew lived here.

He was shocked but was willing to let her stay with him. The longer she stayed and hung around him the more attached they became. She even started to go to the same school as him and his friends. She loved the experience of attending a high school, doing homework, being around other people who wanted to get to know her as a friend, not a Soul Reaper. There were times when she forgot what brought her here in the first place and wished that something would happen that could allow her to stay here forever.

Uryu stirred and opened his eyes, "Nemu? Is something wrong?"

The two had a picnic here earlier and after their filling meal and had fallen sleep under a tree. Nemu's peaceful nap had been interrupted by that odd dream. The dream of her father and that girl he called Anya.

She shook her head, "No, nothing is wrong."

She laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. Uryu was still a little concerned but shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

* * *

Back in the Soul Society, deep in the maze of intricate labs, rooms and hallways of the Twelfth Division a creation was taking life. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi stood next to the table where his perfect or at least near-perfect creation lay. This one would he hoped will replace his mistake of a lieutenant.

She had soft blonde hair in multiple long braids that made her hair look like an octopus. She had a large chest, large enough to make a guy's head turn but small enough not to hinder her fighting or anything else. Her legs and arms were thin like super models but were unbelievably strong. She wore a plain short black kimono uniform just like her predecessor.

Excitedly Kurotsuchi grabbed hold of a red lever and slammed it down. A sharp strong volt of electricity shot through the still lifeless body. Her eyes snapped open, metallic gold orbs taking in their new surroundings. She slowly rose like a zombie waking from an eternal sleep.

"Anya...my perfect creation. I have a job for you to do." Cackled the insane Captain.

"Yes, master?" Asked Anya in a sickly sweet voice that made your skin crawl.

"I want you to track and kill your elder sister Nemu. While you're there I want you pick me up a pair of new research subjects."

"Yes master."

_______________

The sun had set and the moon had risen quicker than Nemu would have liked. It just meant that she was another day closer to going home and leaving the new and enjoyable life she was settling into. She didn't want to leave the beautiful town, or her new school or the new people she was starting to see as friends. But she especially didn't want to leave Uyru.

The young man had taken her in when she had nowhere else to go. He (along with his younger sister) had shown her so many levels of kindness and caring. Nemu couldn't recall a time when she had laughed and smiled so much. The pair was walking back to Uryu's home; Nemu rested her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. But then Uryu stopped walking, Nemu looked up to see a blonde Soul Reaper standing in front of them.

Her piercing gold eyes sent cold shivers up both their spines. The girl had two normal sized swords strapped at each side of her hips. She wore a uniform just like Nemu's when she's in Soul Reaper form. The girl stood statue like in front of them.

Uryu stood ready to attack should she attack; Nemu grabbed her soul candy and was ready to pop a piece in so she could fight. But the girl didn't make a move for her swords.

"You are Nemu Kurotsuchi correct?" the girl asked as she pointed to Nemu. Nemu hesitantly nodded and narrowed her eyes. "I am your new and greatly improved little sister and Lieutenant of Squad 12 Anya Kurotsuchi. I am here to challenge you to a _shi to tatakau_ *. You are to report here in three days at this time for our match. If you refuse or try to run or hide I will find and kill you and anyone who tries to stop me. So you best come prepared to die."

Before either of them could say anything she flash-stepped into the night. They both stood stunned as to what she said. An icy fear gripped Nemu's body, every bit of her froze. She wanted to crawl away somewhere or stand behind some who would protect her. Normally she didn't care if she died or not but now she had something to live for a reason to enjoy and appreciate life.

Uryu could see that what that girl said caused Nemu to freeze in fear. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Nemu buried her face in his chest; she clutched his shirt as tears streamed down her cheeks. He gently stroked her and held her closer.

"Don't worry Nemu; I'm not going to let her hurt you. As long as I'm here you'll always be safe. We'll find some way out of this, I promise." He murmured.

Nemu settled down but she refused to tear away from Uryu's protective and reassuring embrace. _I hope so Uryu._

* * *

***And cut! Chapter one is done! So what do you think of it? This is just a little side story it's not really connected to my other fic **_**A Sister's Strength**_**, which I'm still working on...I just need to get a few things organized first is all...**

*****_**shi to tatakau**_**--death fight. (Yeah I know not very creative but it's all I could come up with...)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Explanations and preparations

***Hey guys it's me again! Please review the chaps I post it will help me improve and they make me feel warm and fuzzy. :D Anyway I hope your all liking the story, please read review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the OCS Naoko and Anya**

* * *

Urahara's shop was quite and tense. Nemu and Uryu had finished explaining what happened last night to the others. The other's being Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Urahara, a particular black cat laying on Urahara's lap and Naoko. Each was taking in the new information at their own pace and trying to remain calm and think.

Even though Ichigo had only met this Captain once in Hueco Mundo, he felt an incredible anger at the sick man. How anyone could bring themselves to pit their own daughters against each other was beyond him. He so badly wanted to march into the Soul Society and kick his ass. It was people like him that gave Soul Reapers bad names in the first place.

For once and probably last time Naoko actually agreed with Ichigo on something. She hated Kurotsuchi for killing and experimenting on their grandfather anyway but now she was at a whole new level of hatred and anger. She also felt bad for Nemu, she gets a little sister and now she may have to kill her or be killed herself.

Naoko sighed, "Kisuke are you positive there isn't any loophole or way Nemu could get out of this?"

The stoic shopkeeper shook his head. "I'm positive, the rules are set in stone and there's no way to get around it. Nemu either has to kill Anya or die."

Ichigo scowled and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "So the only way she can live is if she kills this Anya girl, but then she'll be forced to go back to the Soul Society. But if she doesn't kill her then she dies? That's so screwed up! There has to be something we can do."

Urahara tapped his fan thoughtfully on his chin. Then he paused and perked up as if struck with a sudden realization.

"Ah ha! I have an idea."

"Knowing you it's probably a bad idea." Naoko interjected.

"You have no faith in me do you Naoko?" He whined playfully.

"No I've just grown wise to your unusual schemes and tactics. But since we don't have many options what's the plan?" She answered lazily.

"As I was saying, I have an idea. Nemu dear how would you like to learn Bankai in three days?"

* * *

The small group traversed down into the immense desert terrain training room underneath the shop. The grinning shopkeeper stood in front of the confused teens holding up a white cut out of some weird shape. The only one who wasn't confused was Ichigo only because he knew exactly what Urahara was holding.

"Now what a minute Hat-n-Clogs why are you having Nemu waste her time trying to learn Bankai? Shouldn't she be running for the hills now or trying to work out this situation without her having to die?" Asked Ichigo.

"Well there are a few things I gotta point out here Ichigo my boy. See if Nemu tried to run that would be seen as a crime of sorts and she'd be hunted down and brought back to the Soul Society. There she'd face a trial with Central 46 and I can guarantee you they won't be kind. Plus this is a 'choose a lesser of two evils' sort of situation we're in. If Nemu can achieve Bankai then she has a greater chance of beating Anya and living. Now that sounds a whole lot better than her showing up and being killed on the spot right?"

Ichigo didn't respond but scowled. Urahara had a point; Nemu living but going back to the Soul Society is a lot better than her dying and being gone for good.

This time Naoko spoke up, "But doesn't it take a person about ten years to learn Bankai?"

"Correct you are little Naoko. But that's under normal circumstances when someone actually has ten years but we don't. But with tenshintai right here I can guarantee you Nemu-chan can and will be able to learn Bankai. Ichigo can tell you from personal experience how effective it is, right Ichigo?" Urahara said cheerily.

"Don't make me hurt you." He hissed.

"Well if carrot-top can do it, then Nemu can for sure." Naoko said with a smirk.

"What did you just say you Quincy brat?!" The orange haired Soul Reaper hollered.

For a few moments everyone's attention was drawn to the quarrelling pair.

"Nemu are you sure you want to do this? I promised you we would find a way out of this, you don't have to do this." Uryu said evenly though you could still hear the bit of worry in his voice.

Nemu looked down at her long thin black katana at her hip. She only knew its name and had almost never used it before, now she is going to attempt to achieve the powerful second stage of this sword.

"I'm sure about this. I refuse to be killed by Anya and I don't want to have someone protect me all the time. If I have the means to fight shouldn't I fight for myself?" She said plainly as if this was part of a normal conversation.

Suddenly Urahara snapped his fan shut rather loudly to get everyone's attention. Naoko and Ichigo were both on the ground with large bumps on their heads and Urahara happily twirling his cane in hand.

"Alrighty then as I was saying. This here will help Nemu achieve Bankai in three days, no strings attached...well none we need to worry about for now. All you have to do is stab your sword into and it'll do the rest. So are you ready? Because when you begin you cannot stop until the end of day one." Said Kisuke, the last part he said in a serious tone.

Nemu gripped her swords hilt tightly. Everyone remained silent, waiting for her reply. In a split second Nemu stabbed her sword through the deformed doll. After the sword pierced the doll its shape and appearance began to change.

In its place was a tall light lavender skinned woman. She had long wavy silver hair with a light shade of purple to it. On her head were dark violet feather antennas like those on a moth. She had soft delicate features, when her eyes opened they were a sharp cool grey. From her back were large purple and black butterfly wings. The edges of the wings looked like black lace, and the inside of the wing were almost transparent. She wore a matching top with long sleeves that almost hid her hands and had lilac purple lace on edges. Her skirt was short and black but the overskirt were deep violet layers of lace, on the hem of each layer was a small silver diamond pattern. A simple pair of black boots covered her feet. Her beauty could possibly rival that of Sode no Shirayuki.

In her hand she held a black sword but held in the light at an angle it looked like a deeper shade of purple. The guard was shaped like a butterfly, with wings that were shaped like the woman's. The hilt though was black and white.

"K-kirahime?" Nemu whispered in disbelief. She had seen her swords spirit when she had learned her name. But Nemu had never thought she would see Kirahime in real life in front of her.

The spirit bowed, "It is nice to see you again mistress Nemu."

"Excellent!" Kisuke cried in comical joy. "So how soon can you start training her?"

"I would like to begin as soon as possible." Kirahime said in light smooth voice. "Are you ready mistress?"

* * *

***So how was chapter two? I've always been very curious about Nemu's zanpaktuo. I wanted it to be something dark yet beautiful, that's why Kirahime is a black and purple butterfly woman. Anyway I've had the image of her swords spirit in my head for a while and I really wanted to write about it.** **You'll find out more about what Nemu's sword can do later on... Please review and comment.**

**Kirahime-Dark lady princess (kira means dark lady in Celtic)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Questioning love

*Hey everyone it's your lovely EmpressSaix here. Pardon the wait, and thank you all for your kind and helpful reviews, keep them coming! Happy belated (march 30th) birthday Nemu-chan! A portion of this chapter will be in Uryu's POV, so please read, review and enjoy.*

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the two OC's Naoko and Anya.

* * *

_CLANG!_

_CLANG!_

The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the desert training grounds for the umpteenth time. Nemu stood slightly hunched over, panting and dripping with sweat. Her zanpakuto however looked like she hadn't started she still looked fresh and strong. The sword, Kirahime, cocked her head at her master and wondering if she'll be able to continue. Nemu straightened up and retightened her grip on her sword, showing Kirahime she was ready to continue. The two young women charged at each other again.

Safely sitting atop one of the rocky buttes were two spectators, well the only two left, the others had gone home or had gotten board watching Nemu's training. Kisuke Urahara watched with interest, he always found it interesting watching someone participate in Bankai training. Since Nemu wasn't your average Soul Reaper this battle drew in more of his curiosity.

Though Kisuke knew the young man sitting next to him wasn't feeling as curious as him. Uryu Ishida sat in silence as he intensely watched Nemu from his perch. He was amazed at her grace and strength with each block, swing and lunge of her sword. She made fighting look more like a dance.

"She's making a lot of progress, day one isn't even over and she's closer than Ichigo was. She is impressive isn't she?" Said Kisuke to no one in particular.

"She sure is." Uryu said softly.

* * *

_*Uryu's POV*_

I shouldn't have these feelings for her yet I do. She's only stayed here for week but...it's felt like the best week of my life. I used to hate Soul Reapers with a passion and now I have this desire to be with Nemu, to protect her and to love her. Wait! What am I thinking?! Me in love with a Soul Reaper?! That's crazy! Isn't it?

This is the daughter and lieutenant of that absolutely insane, crazed and in every sense of the word demented captain. He took the lives of hundreds of Quinces just to satisfy his sick sadistic experimental needs. But she's nothing like him at all, I still can't picture her being created by that psycho.

But she's completely different from him in so many ways. She is kind and gentle to every living thing whether it is a person, animal or insect, she wouldn't bring any harm to it. Nemu also had an artistic and creative side to her. I noticed the little drawings and sketches she did in her notebook so I had given her a sketch book. In only a few days she almost had the whole thing filled with pictures, sketches, and portraits of people, nature or animals. Her drawings looked so realistic and lifelike they looked like they were pictures taken with a camera.

I remember hearing an old saying, one way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach, and boy does Nemu know how to through someone's stomach. She can make the most delicious and tasty meals out of the simplest ingredients. That would just be one of the few things I would miss if she was gone. But then again if she lived and went back to the Soul Society there is still a chance she could come and visit again.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on my folded hands. Please Nemu whether I love or not please don't die.

"Hey Uryu."

So much for trying to get my feelings sorted out in peace.

I turned around, "What now Kurosaki?"

The utterly annoying orange haired Reaper sat down next to me with just a hint of a scowl on his face. "I was just going to ask how she's doing that's all. No reason to get snippy."

Urahara spoke before I could say anything back, "Actually Ichigo she's making remarkable progress, even better than you. She may even achieve it sooner than you."

Ichigo's face gave way to shock, "Huh?! Is that even possible? I thought Yoruichi said it took a person three days to learn it! How can Nemu get it sooner?!"

Urahara waved his fan playfully, "Not so fast Ichigo, I believe my dear Yoruichi told you that you _have_ three days not that it _takes_ three days exactly. So it is possible for someone to achieve Bankai sooner using this method."

Ichigo didn't respond but folded his arms on his chest. A few moments of silence passed before Ichigo spoke again and I wished he hadn't.

"Uryu, do you love Nemu?"

I perked up, and I could feel my face turning red at his absurd question.

"That is an utterly rude and personal question, I will not answer it." I reply sharply, trying to steer him away from this sort of conversation.

"It's a simple yes or no question. Do you love the girl or not?" Ichigo persisted again.

"I told you I'm not going to answer that, and why do you even want to know anyway?" I asked this was getting irritating. Then again Ichigo was good at irritating me.

"I'm just wondering that's all. I mean you seemed to be pretty close to her and you hang around her a lot and you seem to blush sometimes when she's close by. But you hate Soul Reapers or you used to I'm just wondering if you love her even though she's a Soul Reaper. So do you?" Ichigo asked again.

"My feelings for Nemu are strictly my business not yours or anyone else's. So please just drop the subject already." I snapped.

"So you do like her don't you?" He said with a sly grin.

"Like I said I'm not going to answer that." I retorted coldly.

_But I do love Nemu, very much so._

* * *

Nemu skidding backwards to a stop after blocking another attack from Kirahime. Nemu's eyes stole a quick glance to the pair of teens that were bickering; this wasn't the first time she'd seen them fight like this. In fact during her stay she found their fights amusing and adorable. They fought over the pettiest things and yet it was their odd of showing their care for each other. A soft smile crept across her face and so did a light blush at the fond memory.

Kirahime swung her sword down, taking advantage of her master's diverted attention, but Nemu jumped out of the way and getting away with a cut shoulder. Kirahime noted this wasn't the first time Nemu had stopped to catch a glance at the bespectacled boy watching them. Kirahime stopped and relaxed her stance.

"Mistress, I have noticed that you keep looking at that boy over there. Does he mean a great deal to you?" The sword inquired.

Nemu took advantage of this break to catch her breath. "Yes, he does mean a lot to me. He is perhaps the very first person to every show true kindness to me without ever asking for anything in return. Though I still don't understand how he can be kind to me of all people. I was an accomplice to the deaths of his race even members of his family. Why show me any kindness?"

Her voice had become soft towards the end and her eyes filled with sadness. Kirahime cocked her head at her master's tone and look.

"Perhaps it's because he loves you. Do you love him mistress?"

Nemu's face burned a deep bright red. "Uh...well...I...W-we're just friends that's all. Shall we continue training?" Kirahime studied her master's stuttering with a bemused expression, she knew Nemu was hiding something. But since curiosity wasn't really in her nature she let the matter slide with a shrug. She raised her sword and charged at her again.

Throughout the rest of the training session Nemu kept thinking, _I do love Uryu, very much._

* * *

***And done! This fic is probably going to be more than five chaps, but I guess that's a good thing right? We're getting closer to Nemu's fight with Anya, (mid chap. 4 to end of chap.5) that much I have planned out. Plus there will be a surprising twist at the end. Also Hitsugaya and Matsumoto will appear in this story too, they'll be here in the next chap and through the rest of the fic. Please review as always. :D***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pre-battle sunset

***Hello everybody! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. We're just one chapter away from the epic sibling battle! Anyway please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Bleach. I only own my OCs Naoko and Anya.***

* * *

Nemu leaned against the base of a rocky butte panting. Her head was throbbing; her chest and limbs ached terribly. Her grip loosened around the hilt of her sword, she wanted nothing more than to lie down and be done with this_. No wonder it would take a normal person ten years to master a feat like this. But I'm not a normal person. I must be close...I can feel it._ The prospect of gaining control of her sword renewed her vigor and gave her new energy. Nemu confidently tightened her hold on the hilt and attacked Kirahime again.

The lilac skinned butterfly woman blocked her master's blow, but she had to use more effort to not be thrown back. _Every time she seems like she is going to give up, something drives her to keep going...Perhaps my mistress is ready. _ While she was thinking Nemu caught her off guard and swung her sword down, severely cutting Kirahime's arm. As the sword swung down Nemu turned it and slashed her legs. _No, I know she's ready._

Nemu jumped back ready for Kirahime to retaliate. But the lavender woman stayed where she was, smiling. Kirahime sheathed her sword and bowed deeply to Nemu.

"Mistress I am pleased to announce you have achieved Bankai level. Through our three days I have observed your movements, your attack patterns and your strength and resolve. I am very certain that you will be able to handle the power of Bankai." Kirahime said as she disappeared and turned back into the white cut out.

"Heh...I knew I was close. Thank you Kirahime I promise not to let you down."

-------------

Up above atop his rocky perch Kisuke smiled behind his fan. "I knew she could do it." He was about to say something to the, still bickering, boys but stopped when he felt a very cold and familiar spiritual pressure. He turned around to see the famous diminutive genius and his busty lieutenant.

"Well if it isn't the Soul Society's very own chibi sized genius Hitsugaya and his lovely lieutenant Matsumoto. So what brings you two here?"

Hitsugaya's eye twitched in annoyance, while Matsumoto giggled and blushed. Ichigo and Uryu stopped their banter to see who had just arrived.

"Hey Toshiro, what's going on? Something wrong in the Soul Society?" Ichigio asked.

The small captain took a deep breath before speaking, to try and calm his anger. "First it's _Captain Hitsugaya_ to you Kurosaki! Second, everything is fine in the Soul Society. We got called over here because someone issued a shi to tatakau challenge against lieutenant Kurotsuchi. We are here to oversee and report the outcome of the match." As he was talking Rangiku nodded seriously.

"So you two are basically referees?" Ichigo asked.

"Um guys..." Urahara tried to interject.

"If you want to put it like that then yes." Snapped Hitsugaya.

"Guys..." Urahara tried to say again.

"So why does the Soul Society have to send you guys? Is this some kind of formal thing or something? And why did they send you anyway?"

"Hey guys..." And again Urahara went unheard.

"Because a captain and a vice-captain must be present and witness the challenge. Yes this is a formal matter; it's one of the few ways a promotion of ranks is carried out. Plus they sent us because...well nothing was going on back home and Matsumoto wouldn't stop whining about wanting to come here." Hitsgugaya was getting agitated about having to explain himself.

Nemu jumped up and joined the others. She sat down next to Uryu who was watching Ichigo piss off Toshiro.

"What exactly are they fighting about?" She asked softly.

"Hmm? Ichigo's just ask one ridiculous question after another. Hey wait a minute aren't you supposed to be training with Kirahime?" Uryu asked.

"I've finished. Kirahime believes that I am ready and that I have achieved Bankai level." She stated plainly.

"Wait...what?!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys. Nemu has achieved Bankai. Sheesh you guys never listen when I have something important to say."

"That's usually because you have nothing important to say." Ichigo and Hitsugaya muttered.

* * *

The sun crept down ward, inching closer to the horizon. It last rays of yellow, orange and pink clawed the sky as if trying to resist its descent. Sunsets symbolize the ending of something. That something depends on the person watching the sunset.

Nemu sat with her legs curled under her on the roof of Urahara's shop. Her sword lied at her side untouched. Whenever she tried to reach for it or even move her heart would beat faster, pounding in her chest, breathing became almost impossible.

To Nemu the way her heart was reacting was entirely new to her. There have been times in the past when her heart had beaten similar to this before. That usually happened when she was near Uryu. Whenever she heard his voice, felt his touch or felt his presence. But the way her heart was beating now is much different than before. Its rhythm is as if it's trying to escape her chest and flee.

"I thought I'd find you up here."

Nemu smiled slightly as Uryu took a seat next to her. The two sat in silence, the breeze and fading light playing with their features.

"Are you nervous at all?" Uryu asked quietly.

Nemu's head shot up when he broke the silence. She turned to face him; he looked at her with concern, worry and unease. She looked back down at her hands and her fidgeting fingers.

"Yes, I am. Very much so, if Anya is an improved version of me how do I have any hope of defeating her? What if she does kill me? Or worse I succeed and have to go back to the Soul Society and back to...my captain." Her voice almost started to sound hysterical.

She truly is afraid, but not of dying that wouldn't be so bad. The part that she feared would have to back her abusive and demented captain and leave Karakura. She would have to leave this peaceful life; she would have to go back to suffering through agonizing experiments and treatment. But worst of all she would be forced to leave the people she's made friends with. The people who care how she feels, who care what she has to say, and people who listen. _I would have to leave the one person who stood up for me...even if he would die._

That person gently placed his hand on hers.

"It's going to be alright. It doesn't matter how many times Kurotsuchi recreates and changes you. He can't improve on the perfection he already made. It also doesn't' matter how powerful Anya may be, she can't beat someone who's achieved Bankai. And...if you did you go back you can always come here and visit. We'll always be here." Uryu said softly.

Nemu looked into his eyes this time and saw compassion, sincerity and comfort. Tears began rolling from her eyes and down her cheeks. No one in her whole life had ever reassured her before. Her captain had never said even one kind word to her. But here Uryu was, trying to reassure her that everything would be fine.

Uryu gently brushed the tears from her cheeks. He didn't like to see her hurt or upset, she's had enough of that her whole life. She deserves happiness even if it's just a little bit. Uryu was more than glad maybe even obliged that he got to be the one to give her some happiness_. I should say it now. If I don't I may not get another chance...to tell her how I feel._

"Nemu, I-I wanted to say..." Uryu stuttered.

The two looked at each other, Nemu waiting to hear what Uryu was going to say, while he was starting to get tongue tied and he was blush.

"Um...I was going to say... T-that I..." _Just say it damn it! Its three simple words! How hard can it be?_ "I know you can do this and please be careful_." I am such a fool. I had the perfect chance and I blew it._

"Thank you Uryu. I will be careful, you don't have to worry." Nemu said kindly.

The last dying rays of light slipped down past the horizon.

* * *

***Poor Uryu he just can't seem to confess his feelings. Oh well... Epic sibling battle next chapter!! Who will win? Our lovely heroine Nemu or her challenger/sister Anya? Will Uryu tell Nemu he loves her or will it be too late? And what other surprises will I have in stock for my faithful readers and reviewers? Speaking of which please review and wish me good luck on an upcoming test I have this week. I have to pass this test to graduate high school. It's a math test and math is not my strong suit...so wish me luck!***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The lightening firefly vs. the dark butterfly

***Hello everybody! Thank you so much for the reviews and thank you for wishing me luck. It gave me a much needed confidence boost. The epic climax is about to begin at last. Like I said before I have some...interesting twists coming up... :3 Anyway please read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach ( If I did Uryu would be mine) All I own are two measly OCs named Naoko and Anya.***

* * *

Blackness swept over the sky, with just the bright moon and the tiny glittering stars. The atmosphere was still and tense, no one dared to breathe.

Captain Hitsugaya stood between two female Soul Reapers. He took a quick glance at both of them; they appeared to be more than ready to begin.

"Do you both understand the rules? You will both fight until one of you is dead. Do you both understand what is at stake for both of you? If either of you win will obtain the position as lieutenant of Squad 12." He bellowed in a firm commanding tone.

"Yes sir!" Both girls cried in unison.

"Alright then," He shunpoed away from them and joined the others at the top of a building on the sidelines. "Kisuke, Tessi! Are you both ready over there?"

The bucket hat shopkeeper and his muscular mustached comrade both nodded. Tessai clasped his hands together and began muttering a complex kidou spell. Two short thick pillars of a soft blue light glowed, one behind Nemu and the other behind Anya. The light from the pillars spread around them creating a glowing perimeter around them both. The lit perimeter coalescence above them to form a see through dome.

"The shield is complete, ladies whenever you are ready. Begin!" Hitsugaya called.

Anya wasted no time; she drew out both swords on her hips. They appeared to be normal katanas that is until she released their shikai.

"Shokku, Hotaru*!" Anya cried.

Both swords glowed a bright yellow as their forms changed. One sword was all black while the other was a bright golden yellow. Both hilts were black with yellow and the guards were a sideways yellow thunderbolt. But on the blades were thin sharp teeth all down both blades. In a way they looked like slimmer versions of Renji's sword, Zabimaru.

But like Anya Nemu was quick to draw too. She ripped out her sword, which was sealed and looked a normal katana.

"Flutter, Kirahime!" She cried.

The sword turned into a pure white rapier with a sharp point. The guard was white and had a woven pattern that curved down almost encompassing her hand.

Anya sprang forward and charged at a blinding speed at Nemu. The dark haired Soul Reaper didn't have time to react, one of Anya's swords cut across her shoulder. Anya swung the other almost succeeded in decapitating Nemu but she luckily twisted around and blocked that swing.

Nemu jumped back hoping to put some distance between them. But she suddenly felt a stinging and burning sensation in her other shoulder and could see crimson blood shooting from it. Anya was still quite a distance away but even from there Nemu could still see her smirking.

"You didn't know did you? That my swords can also act as whips, so no matter how much distance you try to put between you and me, my swords will always be able to strike you." Explained Anya.

It was true, Anya's sword had extended and transformed into a bladed whip that lay in front of her, another similarity to Renji Abarai's sword. The sword retracted and clicked back together reforming the blade.

_She can attack from a long distance and short range. Is that all her sword can do? I won't use my Bankai just yet; I'll wait and see if she has any more tricks up her sleeve._

Anya appeared suddenly next to Nemu and swung her leg into Nemu's side and sent her flying into the shields wall. The blonde appeared next to Nemu as she struggled to get up, Anya slammed her foot onto Nemu pinning her onto the ground. Anya teasingly dangled her sword over Nemu's neck and stared at her with malevolent golden eyes.

She gripped her sword and swung down, Nemu quickly curled in and instead of her neck getting cut, a large chunk of her braid was instead. Nemu grabbed her white rapier and stabbed it through the foot that kept her to the ground.

Anya yelped in surprise and pain and stumbled back. Nemu took that opportunity to get back up and stabbed Anya through her knee. She withdrew her now bloody sword and jumped back away from her. Nemu's soft black hair came undone from the uneven cut braid.

"I will not be so easily beaten by such an imperfect being! You will die!" Anya screamed.

She stood back up and lifted both swords to the dark sky.

"Shōgeki o keigen!*"

Lightening shot down from the sky and coiled around both swords. Anya lowered her swords and charged towards Nemu again. Anya stabbed one sword towards Nemu but she dodged it with ease, and she would've gotten away without injury if it weren't for Anya's second sword. The second sword was brought down onto Nemu's back leaving a large bleeding gash. But that's not all it did, on contact it also sent dozens of volts of electricity through Nemu's body.

The dark haired lieutenant fell to the ground, twitching and panting. Her fingers wrapped loosely gripped Kirahime. Anya trotted to Nemu's twitching form; Anya's swords cracked and cackled with electricity it almost sounded like they were laughing wickedly.

___

On the roof of a building at the side of the match the spectators watched in safety. That included, Captain Hitsugaya, his lieutenant, Urahara, Tessai, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Naoko, and Uryu. They were all silent, though each time Nemu was hit Orihime would whimper, and Uryu would tense up even more. It took every ounce of his self-restraint no to jump in and protect Nemu and beat the crap out of Anya. Naoko would occasionally glance at her brother, she could sympathize with him. He was being forced to watch a girl he loved (even if he didn't admit it) be brutally beaten, possibly to death, in front of him. A tiny drop of cold water splashed onto Naoko's head.

"Is it me or is it raining?" She asked.

The others looked at her like she had just said the most random thing every. But soon it began pouring down on them, gradually at first but gaining speed.

"Gah! I am getting soaking wet!" Matsumoto whined.

"Oh don't worry I got it, Santen Kesshun!" Orihime chirped.

A large orange shield appeared above the group and successfully kept the rain off of them.

"Way to go Orihime, thanks." Ichigo said.

The girl blushed, "I-it was nothing."

"This is bad." Uryu muttered.

"What are you-"Naoko was about to ask but she realized what he meant and gasped.

"Huh? What's bad? Uryu what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"He's talking about the rain. Water is a highly conductive for electricity. That means this rain gives Anya a huge advantage over Nemu." The white haired captain explained, not taking his eyes off the girls below. The others gasped and stared in shock.

"There's nothing on the _inside_ of that dome that can penetrate it but that rule doesn't apply to the _outside_. This means the rain, sleet snow even the wind can pass through it easily. Like Hitsugaya said this will give Anya an advantage." Stated Urahara solemnly.

_______________

Cold droplets of rain fell and splattered on Nemu's skin. To her, Nemu didn't see the rain as a symbol for sadness or gloom; she saw it as cleansing water falling from the sky. She could feel the blood from her gashes on her shoulders and back wash away, the pain was even subsiding. The cold clear liquid soaked her body, but the cold feeling it brought cleared Nemu's head and brought everything into focus.

Anya gripped both swords but merely stood over Nemu. "You are absolutely worthless; I can now understand why Mayuri-sama ordered me to kill you. You are weak, pathetic, and useless, you do not deserve to serve under him, that honor belongs to me."

Anya stabbed one of her saw-toothed swords into Nemu's arm. Nemu repressed a yelp of pain; rich liquid ran freely from the stab. Anya lowered herself to the ground.

"There was also something I forgot to mention to you earlier. When you are dead, there will be no one to protect the two Quinces. Their names are Naoko and Uryu correct? Mayrui-sama has many experiments planned for them, exceptionally painful ones. So let's end this quickly."

Anya raised her sword and brought it down with a full force...but to it was stopped. Nemu grabbed the blade with her bare hand. Streams of blood ran freely down her arm from the sword she gripped.

"I will not...die by the hand...of someone like you! Let tell you something...serving under Kurotsuchi...is no honor! It is filled...with pain...anguish...and torture. Plus I will not let you harm the person I love!" Nemu hissed.

Anya retracted her sword in surprise, "You...love him?! You love a worthless, despicable, arrogant, and sickening Quincy!! You are a disgrace not only to the twelfth division and the Soul Society but to the Kurotsuchi name!! For that alone you shall perish!"

She was about to swing her sword in anger but in a blink Nemu was gone. She had torn off the sword in her arm and flash stepped away from Anya.

"Yes, I do love him. He has dignity, respect not only for himself but for others as well. He cares about his friends and family, he will protect them with his heart and soul until the day he dies. He is polite, considerate, kind, gentle and intelligent. He is more honorable then anyone I have ever met! And the Kurotsuchi name doesn't nor has it ever had any honor! This has gone on long enough. Bankai." Nemu retorted sharply.

Nemu was suddenly enveloped in a black crystal looking cocoon. The crystal formation cracked and shattered into hundreds of shards. Nemu held a deep violet sword with the butterfly hilt, she wore the same dark violet layered overskirt as Kirahime and there was a lilac purple butterfly hairclip on the side of her head. There were two large black and purple butterfly wings spread out behind her.

"Unfurl your wings in the darkness, kakusu Kirahime." She whispered.

Anya stared at her sister with wide eyes. _N-No this is impossible!! Mayuri-sama said she didn't know Bankai! I'll have to kill her before she can do anything!_ Anya swung her sword down, the sections unhooking and electricity crackling.

Nemu's wings wrapped around her forming a protective impervious shield from Anya's failed whip. Her wings flung open throwing off the bladed whip. Nemu used flash step and slipped her sword through Anya's side as she passed her. But Nemu wasn't the only one who could react quickly.

Anya's swung her whip and it coiled around Nemu's ankle. With great force Anya pulled Nemu and threw her onto the ground. Anya stood panting waiting for the dust to settle and to see her sister's dead body in the crater.

But to her surprise the crater was empty. _Where the Hell did she go?!_ To answer her question Nemu appeared before her. The dark violet sword was brought down across Anya's chest, almost cutting her in half. The ruby red liquid spluttered out from her wound as she fell to the ground.

The rain let up and slowly came to a stop. Nemu sheathed Kirahime and creased her Bankai. She stood solemnly over Anya's body, staying silent and shedding one tear out of respect for her fallen sibling.

* * *

***Done...was it epic enough for you guys? I'm not very good with writing fight scenes and stuff. **

**Let me remind you...THIS IS NOT THE END!!! THERE WILL BE A MAJOR TWIST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! You guys are gonna love it (or at least I hope you do).**

**Translations:  
Shokku, Hotaru: Shock, firefly**

**Shōgeki o keigen: lightening strike**

**Kakusu: Conceal**

**Once again thank you for the reviews and wishing me luck. The test wasn't as hard as I thought and I think I at least passed (I won't get the results till May). Please review and I will update soon!***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Star-crossed

***Hey guys, remember when I said I was going to try and make this fic five chaps? Yeah...well I lied, looks like it will be possibly seven, eight at the most...but whatever. This is the chapter with the epic twist I was talking about... (starts laughing evilly) Enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs Anya and Naoko***

* * *

Besides the rain letting off the nightly atmosphere lightened as well. Nemu stood too tired and fatigued to move. Her legs though buckled under her and she would have fallen if a strong supportive arm hadn't caught her in time. He gently lowered her to the ground, Nemu turned around so her back was to Anya and she was facing Uryu.

Uryu gently gripped Nemu's shoulders to support her. He couldn't believe how happy he felt knowing she was alive, beaten and battered but alive nonetheless. He gently pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her. Nemu tiredly laid her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him to return the gesture.

They broke away from their embrace. Uryu gently cupped Nemu's face in his hands, staring deeply into her emerald eyes.

"I-I was so...I was worried. For a few moments I thought you were a goner, but you really pulled through." Uryu stammered.

Nemu laid her head on his chest, listening to his strong melodic heart beat. "It's because I had something truly worth fighting for. Something that I deeply wanted to protect."

"Nemu? There's something I want to say but...I don't think I'll be able to say it with stammering or screwing up. So I remembered an old saying, actions speak louder than words." Uryu said in a hushed tone.

He gently cupped Nemu's face again. "I hope this action can tell you loud and clear how I truly feel about you."

Their lips were inches apart...

Then centimeters...

Hardly a centimeter apart...

Unfortunately that's as close as their lips got, thanks to Anya stabbing both swords through Nemu and Uryu. The lovers were skewered together like pieces of meat on a shish kabob.

"You...should know better...then to take your eye...off your opponent even when you think...they are dead!" Anya panted as she stood up. "Now I hope you both enjoy this little parting gift, Kaminari no sakebi*!"

Hundreds of volts of electricity ripped through them. Since they were both significantly wet from the rain the electric shock proved to be more painful. Nemu dug her nails into Uryu's back trying desperately not to scream. She felt as though her head was going to split open, her muscles and skin burned with such intensity it made her want to shriek. Uryu wasn't fairing any better than Nemu. He felt like his nerves were on fire, his head refused to stop with the thundering pain and his lungs felt numb and he couldn't breathe. His heart was in so much pain he thought it would burst.

Anya gripped her swords and ripped them out as savagely as she could out of Uryu and Nemu. Blood spurted from the gaping holes in their backs and fronts. The pair collapsed onto the wet ground still loosely wrapped together.

"Ne...mu..." Uryu rasped. He extended his shaking hand to gently take hers_. I never got the chance to tell or at least show you that I love you too. I didn't have a chance to tell you that you're the most beautiful, tender, kind hearted; artistic, creative, talented, intelligent...Hell the list goes on. I just wanted a chance to tell you those things; a chance to show you there is someone out there who cares about you...no someone who loves you. I'm such a fool...I guess I deserve this for not telling you sooner..._

"I-I'm s-sorry..." He said hoarsely. Uryu's chest felt numb and heavy, each breath taxed more energy than the last. He could feel his blood draining from the stabs, coalescing around his body. His heart was racing one moment then slowing down and then picking up speed again. Uryu felt so tired, too exhausted to continue. He let his eyes close despite his mind protesting telling him to stay awake.

Nemu could scarcely believe what had just happened. One moment her lips were about to touch Uryu's then she was stabbed and electrocuted and now she was lying here in pain. The one person she had fought so hard to protect was lying next to her in just as much pain. Even though he held her hand why did he feel like he was slipping away?

"U-Uryu?" Her voice was no more than a hoarse whisper_. Please don't die! Please you of all people do not deserve death! Someone as kind, sweet, caring and sympathetic as you shouldn't die! Please Uryu live! Please..._

The last thing Nemu heard before falling under unconscious was,

"Souten Kisshun!"

* * *

Orihime knelt down beside the bleeding couple, her orange shield covering them. The stab wounds on their sides slowly closed up. There were electrical burns on their skins that slowly disappeared. But Nemu and Uryu still laid still which caused Orihime to panic a little.

As Orihime healed the couple Naoko took this chance to tackle Anya to the ground.

"You bitch!" Naoko screamed as she threw herself onto Anya.

There were only three things that could royally piss off Naoko. One, you call her Naoko-'chan'...repeatedly. Two, you insult the Quincy race, pride, or anything pertaining to them. Three, you inflict any sort of harm on her brother Uryu. That one will result in receiving the most amount of pain.

Anya then promptly thrusted her knee into Naoko's stomach, knocking the wind out of the younger Ishida. Naoko lost her grip on Anya as she clutched her stomach. The blonde Soul Reaper grabbed her swords and took off down the street.

"Damn it! You're not getting away that easily!" Naoko wheezed. She hoisted herself up and began running after Anya.

"We have to go after her and make sure she doesn't die don't we?" Sighed Ichigo.

"Ishida would be furious if we didn't, so yes." Replied Hitsugaya.

"Right, you guys take care of Uryu and Nemu we'll go after the girls." Ichigo shouted as he and Hitsugaya ran down the street.

The two quickly caught up to Naoko as she sped down towards Anya. Anya's braids flapped wildly around her as she ran, not bothering to look back and see if she still had pursuers. _She hasn't bothered to look back to see if anyone is still chasing her...why?_ Thought Naoko.

Suddenly, while still running, Anya flicked one of her swords. The yellow and black whip barreled towards the trio. Hitsugaya and Ichigo moved out of the way in time, Naoko was just a few seconds too slow. The end of the whip coiled around Naoko's arm and sent dozens of volts of electricity through her.

Hitsugaya and Ichigo stopped and were about to go back for Naoko. But she said, "Forget about me, I'm fine. Just don't let her escape! Now go!"

They knew she had a point and reluctantly went back to pursuing Anya. Hitsugaya flashed stepped ahead and cut Anya off. Without missing a step she turned and went down a nearby alley. Ichigo turned down that same alley after her; Anya quickly jumped and gracefully landed atop a nearby roof. The boys quickly jumped onto that same roof, but she didn't make a run for it this time.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya both gripped their swords incase Anya wanted to fight, which she did. The blonde multi-braided reaper ripped out both yellow and black saw toothed swords and dashed towards them. The obvious advantage to having two swords was being able to take on two opponents at once.

"Damn it! Why are you attacking us!? Why did you try and kill Uryu and Nemu?!" Ichigo screamed. He swung Zangetsu to block her sword.

"I am only attacking because you would not stop pursuing me for no reason. I killed my opponent and that filthy Quincy as a bonus." She said impassively as she swung both swords at them.

Infuriated Ichigo swung Zangetsu down and successfully cutting across her unguarded chest. Her swords clattered on the ground and her body gave a muffled thump. Ichigo laid Zangetsu's blade across her neck while Hitugaya did the same across the other side of her neck. Anya lay unconscious and still.

"Hey Toshiro, did you report the outcome of the fight to the Soul Society yet?" Ichigo asked.

"Captain Hitsugaya Kurosaki _captain_. Anyway no I didn't, why do you ask?" Asked the midget captain.

"Because I have an idea."

* * *

***So I guess it was a couple of little twists huh? Was it epic enough or did I fail like Gin's Bankai? Seriously dude...epic fail. But boy do I wish I could see the looks on your guys' faces... Anyway the story still isn't done yet, there's still more to come.**

**By the way on Monday I have to give a three minute speech for my Communications class...luckily it's a small class and the topic is pretty simple. BUT I'M STILL FREAKING OUT!!!!! So please review and a little encouragement on the speech would really be appreciated.***

***Kaminari no sakebi – scream of thunder**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Recovery and Redemption

***Hey guys another chapter coming your way, I deeply apologize for not updating sooner. It's just I had trouble writing this particular chapter. It was the ever present scourge to all authors...writer's block! For some reason I couldn't work on this chapter for the longest time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach that's Tite Kubo I only own my OC's. Anyway read, review and enjoy!***

* * *

The soft morning rays of light filtered through the gossamer curtains pulled across the lone window. A single bed sat in the room with one occupant. When the soft light touched Nemu's face she gingerly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and take in her new surroundings.

She was in a white room, lying on a clean white bed dressed in a pair of long pink pajamas. Her hair wasn't in its usual braid and fell freely down; it was a little shorter than she remembered. There was a small table next to her bed, various medical equipment in the room too and a few shelves. It looked like a scaled down version of a hospital room.

Nemu slowly pulled herself up, though she felt the dull throbbing bite of her wounds from last night. _What exactly happened last night?_ The images of her fighting Anya, Uryu almost kissing her, Anya stabbing them both and lying on the ground bleeding. She remembered in her mind begging Uryu to stay awake and stay alive.

Her mind and heart froze at the thought of Uryu lying on the ground next to her, bleeding and in pain. _It's my fault he got hurt. If he hadn't come to me while Anya was still close..._ Nemu was jarred from her thoughts as the door opened. It was Kisuke that walked in smiling of course.

"Ah, good morning Nemu-chan glad to see you're awake albeit a little early. So how are you feeling? You and Uryu took quite a beating the other night." Said the grinning shopkeeper.

"I'm fine, just...a little sore. Is Uryu—"Before Nemu could continue Kisuke cut her off in a more serious tone.

"His condition is stable but it's been touch and go since we brought you both to the clinic. Due to the severity of the electric shock from Anya's attack he's suffered internal and external burning mainly around his abdomen and his chest. There second and third degree burns. His heart has suffered significant damage, which has been putting him at risk for another cardiac arrest and his breathing is very weak and shallow. He also has a terribly high fever. We almost did lose him once but we got him back right away. All in all he's made it through the worst and his on the road to recovery. "He explained while keeping his fan in his face.

Nemu couldn't breathe, her mind froze. _Uryu almost died last night?_ "W-what about Orihime's...healing?" Nemu asked trying to keep the panic from showing.

"It seems there's some sort of secret ability to Anya's electrical attacks. That prevents any wounds inflicted from the swords to be healed using kido or any other method. She was able to heal some of it and lessen the severity of the burns but it was taking too long so Uryu is going to have to let the rest of his wounds heal the old fashion way."

Nemu pressed her clenched fist to her heart, trying to will it to slow down. "M-may I see him?" She asked in a soft whisper.

Kisuke snapped his fan shut and tapped it thoughtfully on his chin. _Well worst case scenario Nemu's presence causes Uryu's heart to race and put him through cardiac arrest again. Although best case scenario hearing her voice and feeling her touch may help Uryu heal faster._

"Well, who am I to keep destined lovers from being apart, hmm? I think it may even help Uryu's health; you two seem to have a _very_ close bond. He's right next door." He said gleefully.

Kisuke helped Nemu pull off the sheets and stand up. Her sides throbbed even more as she stood but she didn't pay it any mind. Urahara helped her slip into a short silk white robe that had pink and red flowers with green leaves on it. Nemu took a few unsteady steps forward, her weakened legs almost gave out but Urahara caught her. She grasped Kisuke's shoulder to support herself, while he kept one arm gently wrapped around her waist to steady her. Nemu allowed Kisuke to steady her as he led her to Uryu's room.

When Kisuke opened the door and Nemu beheld the sight in front of her she thought she was going to faint or at least be sick.

Uryu was lying peacefully still on the white bed. His whole chest and abdomen was loosely wrapped in white damp gauze bandages. But Nemu could see two dark red patches on the bandages on his sides where he was stabbed. His chest hardly moved, the only thing that proved he was still alive was the jumping green line on the heart monitor. Uryu's complexion was a deathly shade of white, with a noticeable flush on his cheeks and a thin layer of sweat covering his visage. His glasses had been removed and set on the bedside table. One arm was connected to an IV and other tubes next to him.

It wasn't the repugnance of the sight but rather seeing Uryu in pain is what made Nemu feel ill. He had shown nothing but kindness to her and this was what he got in return, lying in a hospital bed, severely burned and in pain.

Nemu stood shakily by his bedside. Kisuke quickly grabbed her chair and sat her down. Nemu couldn't tell if her heart was beating to loud for her to hear or if it had stopped. She could feel warm tears brimming in her eyes; Kisuke gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll leave you two alone, if there are any changes, any at all to his condition give a holler alright?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Nemu nodded but a persisting question came to mind.

"Urahara, how long do I have until I have to go back to the Soul Society?" She asked, Nemu didn't want to know but she knew she had to face this particular truth.

"You're not leaving your staying here." Snapped the cold voice of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

They turned to see Hitsugaya leaning on the doorway and a softly smiling Rangiku behind him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Nemu stuttered, she wasn't sure she had heard him right. _Did he say I'm staying here?_

"I said you are staying here. After Kurosaki and I caught Anya he came up with a plan to allow you to stay and Anya to leave. He had me lie in my report of the outcome of the battle to the Soul Society, I said that you died and Anya won. Also as far as Anya knows your dead too. So you get to live here peacefully while Anya takes your place, you're welcome by the way." Toshiro explained as though he had explained it a million times already.

Rangiku bounded up from behind him and tightly squeezed Nemu in a cheerful and crushing hug.

"This is so romantic and wonderful! You get to stay here with your true love and away from that evil Kurotsuchi. It's a win-win all around. "The busty blonde squealed. "Now while we're gone you have to promise that you'll take of your man got it?"

Nemu, trying to breathe again, nodded. She gave Nemu one last tight squeeze and skipped out with an irritated Hitsugaya. Kisuke took his leave as well, leavening her alone with a sleeping Uryu.

The silent Soul Reaper sat taking in and observing the details of Uryu's condition. Beads of sweat rolled off his ashen skin, his breath came in and out in soft gasps. Even in his sleep he looked like he was in much pain. Nemu gently pressed the back her hand to his flushed cheek, his burning skin stung her hand.

As Nemu's soft cool hand touched Uryu's skin he seemed to calm down and look slightly more peaceful. She noticed and smiled softly, _at least he is not completely dead to the world._ Nemu stood up and grabbed a cloth from a nearby cupboard and ran it under cold water. She rung it out, folded it and laid it on Uryu's scorching forehead.

Uryu gave a soft relaxed sigh of relief when the cool cloth touched his burning skin. Nemu gently brushed away a strand of his black hair that clung to his sweat drenched face. She gently took his limp hand in hers, the same hand that had touched hers last night before her fight with Anya.

"Uryu...please wake up soon." Nemu whispered as her tears fell freely from her green eyes.

* * *

Back in the musty catacombs of the twelfth division an insanely smiling scientist sat in front of a large computer. His original plan had gone awry but this new plan he had developed would prove to be much more entertaining. He had watched his lieutenant's entire performance. Her stay in Karakura and to his great displeasure the time she spent with the Quincy that had nearly killed him along with her Bankai training, her battle with Anya and the interesting result.

Behind him his newly created servant like lieutenant stood quietly. She bowed deeply, "Please forgive me master. I had absolutely no knowledge that she was still alive. On your command I will go back and finish her. Please allow me to redeem myself."

"You idiot! Did you really think that you would succeed at all? Of course I knew you would fail! I wanted to see how far Nemu would go to stay in that putrid city with that vile Quincy! I knew she had potential I just didn't know how to unlock it was all, that's where you came in." Snapped Kurotsuchi.

"You planned this master?" Anya said slowly.

"Of course only a man of my intellect could devise and manipulate naïve pawns like you and Nemu. Now the question is what to do next?" The scientist mused.

His eyes snapped to Anya who was still standing still at attention. A wide evil grin spread itself across his face.

* * *

***Finally...It's done! I once again deeply apologize for this very belated chapter. It was sorta hard for me to write plus I had a very bad case of writer's block. But anyway I hope you enjoyed it. There is something I want you guys to know...I will never leave a fic unfinished I promise I will never do that. I'll always have an ending to my fics and I won't give up on them. There may be long periods of time in between updates but I will always finish my fics. ***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Taking action

***Bonjour! Thank you for all of your reviews and yeah I know the last chapter didn't have much action and was mostly fluff but it was romantic fluff. Speaking of which there will be much more fluff in this chapter so suck it up. Highly concentrated romantic fluff coming your way.**

**And yeah Ichigo's idea was pretty simple but then again he's a simple minded person.**

**Ichigo: Hey I heard that!**

**Me: Good you were supposed to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's Naoko and Anya.***

* * *

It had been three days since the sibling battle royal had happened and for the most part life was returning to normal. Well except that Uryu was still out cold.

His body was healing nicely but he was still asleep and feverish. Nemu refused to leave his side even for a moment. Uryu's sister, Naoko also stuck close to her brother, though she didn't stick to his bedside. She mostly stayed at the clinic hanging around Karin and Yuzu, which Ichigo was glad for. Everyone was concerned about Uryu not waking up, hell even Ichigo was a tad worried.

Of course Isshin had reassured them time and time again that Uryu is fine and just needs his rest. Though the fact that he wasn't waking up was putting that comfort in question. Nemu didn't care when he woke so long as he did.

* * *

Nemu, for the countless time, wrung out the cloth after she had soaked it in the bowl. She gently draped it across a feverish Quincy's forehead. He still had the ashen complexion with a layer of pink on his cheeks. His chest rose and fell at a steady rate, his heart beat at a rhythmic pace. The sheets of the bed had been tucked around his waist and fresh bandages coiled around his bare chest and stomach.

She gently gripped his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

She felt a light squeeze back.

The pale form stirred slightly, his eyes slowly blinked open as his senses returned to him. Nemu removed the cloth from his head and sat on the edge of the bed. Uryu's slightly hazy blue eyes flickered to Nemu and a soft weak smile spread across his lips.

Nemu was on the verge of tears. Uryu was alive and she was now able to stay with him. She grabbed his silver glasses from the bedside table and slid them onto place on his face. Nemu gently tightened her grip on his hand, her smile widened when he returned the gesture.

"I'm glad you're alright." Uryu's voice was hoarse and cracked but still filled with concern and love.

She nodded and gently stroked his warm cheek. "I was so worried about you. It was my fault you were injured, I'm sorry."

Uryu, with some difficulty since he hadn't moved in three days, pushed himself upright. Nemu was going to stop him but instead helped him up. He gently cupped her face in his hand and looked longingly into her green eyes.

"You know there is some unfinished business I would like to take care of." He said softly.

Nemu leaned in a little closer, "Really and what would that be?"

Uryu gently tucked his hand behind her head and slowly leaned in, before his lips met hers he said, "This."

He gently pressed his pale smooth lips on to her soft pink lips.

Nemu could feel her heart racing, her mind going blank, her temperature rising and feeling like she was in absolute bliss. When their lips made contact she felt a jolt of excitement and another deep seated emotion. One that would have been foreign and out of place to Nemu, it was love. She relaxed and her hands moved up and coiled around Uryu's neck.

Uryu felt completely relaxed, relieved and happy. Kissing Nemu felt so natural, like he'd been doing it his whole life. He was relieved that he was finally able to show the girl of dreams how deeply he cared about her. But most of all he was happy, he felt an instant spark, a connection, when their lips touched.

Both gently parted to catch their breaths. Nemu's emerald green eyes connected with Uryu's sapphire blue eyes. They were both blushing like mad, but neither cared. Uryu gently brushed his lips against Nemu's.

"I love you. I love you with all my heart and I always will." The noble Quincy murmured gently.

Nemu's blush deepened. "I love you as well, Uryu, with every bit of my heart."

Their lips tenderly reunited for another love filled kiss.

* * *

Two more days were spent at the Kurosaki clinic before Uryu was discharged and let free. Of course he was given a strict complete bed rest and non-strenuous activity regime he had to follow for a week or until he felt better. His skin had almost healed, though some parts of his chest and his sides were scarred. Nemu fretted over his health but Uryu didn't mind one bit.

Nemu had become an official resident of Karakura and loved it. No longer did she have to worry about being sent back to the Soul Society. She could finally enjoy herself here...with Uryu. But something in her mind...especially in her dreams refused to let her rest easy.

The night sky was a deep black penetrated with hundreds of tiny white dots and the luminescent moon. Nemu was sitting on the ground; she could feel blood dribbling out from her cuts. Cuts? When had I gotten those? The injured Soul Reaper thought.

A female figure took a step towards Nemu. She looked up with horror wide eyes to see Anya standing in front of her. Anya had one her swords drawn and hovering in front of Nemu's face. Blood glistened on the black and yellow sword, in the moonlight Nemu could see blood splattered on Anya.

"You should have known better. You can't hide. You can't run. For I will always be in the shadows behind you, ready to strike. No one can help you...especially a foolish Quincy." Anya hissed.

Nemu's wide eyes drifted to a body she didn't notice before. Uryu was lying on the ground motionless, a dark pool of blood underneath him.

"You see no one, not even a love-sick fool, can help you now." Anya scoffed. She raised her sword and was going to strike, when Nemu heard a more terrifying voice.

"Now, now sisters' mustn't fight. It's very unbecoming." Chided a sinister voice.

The haori wearing man yanked Uryu up by his neck. His face was covered in cuts, scratches and blood. His dark blue eyes flickered to Nemu.

"I'm sorry." He rasped.

A golden trident sword sliced its way through Uryu's neck, the captain let the dead Quincy fall to the ground. Nemu's eyes were fixated to Uryu's corpse to notice the blood coated sword shooting towards her.

"NO!" Nemu screamed as she shot up in bed. Her whole body was shaking violently, streams of cold sweat trickled down her quivering body. Her breathes came in and out in ragged gasps, salty tears coalesced at the edge of her eyes.

The cold rain pelted harshly against the window next to Nemu's bed. A crack of thunder and flash of lightening caused Nemu to give a short yelp of surprise.

"Nemu are you alright?" Uryu asked alarmed as he opened and walked in.

He sat down at her side on the bed and gently touched her shoulder. He could feel her shivers and beads of clammy sweat on her skin.

"Nemu?" He asked gently.

She shook her head. "I'm fine Uryu. But you should be in bed; you still need your rest. I'm fine."

Uryu knew she was lying. He moved a little closer to her. "Nemu, talk to me...please. I know something is wrong...please tell me."

Nemu's voice shook, "It was just a bad dream. Please go back to bed."

Uryu slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Nemu let out the tears she was holding back. She buried her face in his chest; Uryu merely stroked her hair and gently rocked her.

"Shh, it's alright. It was just a bad dream, that's all. Your safe now, nothing's going to hurt you." He cooed.

Uryu was pretty sure what Nemu's nightmare entailed. It most likely involved Kurotsuchi, and Anya. He coiled his arms tighter around her and murmured gentle comforts to her. After Nemu calmed down and crawled back into bed, Uryu laid in bed with her. The two softly talked with each other, telling stories of funny experiences, hoping to chase away the nightmares with laughter. Nemu eventually succumbed to sleep, resting her head on Uryu's chest listening to his soothing strong heartbeat.

The last time Nemu had a dream like this...Anya showed up and Nemu and I almost lost our lives. Is this dream a warning as well? Uryu thought as he absently stroked Nemu's hair and listened to the rain banging the window.

Outside as another crack of lighting lit the sky a multi-braided blond woman could be seen standing on the roof across the street.

* * *

***You gotta love the suspense I put you guys through. I deeply apologize for not updating sooner, but school and life have kept me away. School's out this Thursday for me! Woo hoo! But on Saturday I'm taking the ACT's... *gulp*. 0_0 So just please read, review and enjoy!***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: High school life...not so normal

***Once again I apologize for the long wait. But life has been a little...difficult. Yeah...life has been biting me in the ass lately. Well at least I got to go to Florida for a week. That was pretty cool. One more thing, archsage328, I've got to thank you because you helped give me the idea for this chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just Naoko and Anya***

* * *

A week and a half of normalcy had passed. Both Uryu and Nemu's wounds were fully healed with minimal scarring. Uryu was finally able to move around without feeling any pain. Nemu had settled in perfectly in her new more enjoyable life. Though she did have sporadic nightmares that were becoming more common. But they both brushed them aside and hoped the dreams would pass.

Nemu stood in front of Uryu, her hands resting on his shoulders, giving him a slightly worried look. "Are you sure you feel well enough to go to school?"

Uryu gently smiled at her concern for his well being and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm sure. I feel just fine especially after having someone as kind as you take care of me."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

"We should probably get going or we'll be late." Nemu murmured, her face inches from Uryu's.

He nodded before giving her a peck on the lips and walking out the door hand in hand.

* * *

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Uryu's back, he's not dead after all!" Squealed Keigo, right before he ran into Ichigo's outstretched arm.

"Of course he isn't dead, idiot. I told you he was out sick." Grumbled Ichigo.

"Yeah, but did ya' see how close he is with that new girl Nemu? I mean for a solitary and cold guy he sure hooked a really nice girl." The hyper active teen stated matter-of-factly. "Hey what a minute that means there's one less girl for me!"

"Like you would've had a chance with her...or any girl for that matter." Ichigo muttered, scratching the back of his head.

_Speaking of the happy couple..._

Nemu was happily chatting with the other girls. A quick glance and she looked like an average teen, not a deadly strong Soul Reaper. Uryu was at his desk talking with Chad and Naoko like nothing was a miss...like he hadn't had a brush with death not long ago.

"Nemu-chan!" Squealed Chizuru as she glomped Nemu from behind and groping her large assets.

"Chizuru?" Nemu yelped in shock at the sudden close contact.

Chizuru wrapped her arms and tightened her grip on the Soul Reaper's chest, "Oh, I'm so glad your back! I missed you. Tatsuki is being mean and won't let me cuddle my Hime, so now I get to cuddle you!"

Nemu stiffened up and tried to worm out of the energetic lesbian's tight squeeze. The poor girl knew full well what Chizuru meant by 'cuddle'. A cold shiver passed through her, the only person she_ ever_ wanted to cuddle her was Uryu.

Luckily Tatsuki came to the rescue. Her fist made hard contact with Chizuru's head. The lesbian's grip fell as she hit the floor.

"You're the last person anyone would want to cuddle! Now leave her alone before I make you." Barked a steamed Tatsuki.

Chizuru pushed herself up and looked at Tatsuki lustfully.

"Well if I can't have my Hime or Nemu-chan...then can I have you? Come on you know you want me."

A large red vein pulsated on the black haired teens head and fist.

"What the Hell is the matter with you?" Tatsuki screamed as her fist made contact with Chizuru's head...again.

The comical quarreling was entertaining and...normal. So was the feeling of the lithe arms wrapping around her waist and the familiar touch of his cheek to hers.

"So what are they fighting about now?" Uryu asked softly.

"Just the usual." Nemu sighed.

The girls' fight ended the second the bell sounded off. The rest of the students quickly took their seats as the teacher walked in.

"Class, today we have a new student. So please treat her kindly as she settles in."

The door opened and when the new girl walked in Nemu's heart almost stopped. The girl had blonde hair that was in multiple braids, her gold eyes were emotionless and her face stoic. She wore the school's uniform and carried a small plain leather bag.

"Hello, my name is Anya Kurotsuchi. It is a pleasure to meet you all." She said in monotone and with a bow.

The teacher looked surprised, "I didn't know you and Miss Nemu were related."

"We are _distant_ cousins, nothing more." Anya snapped in a soft snide tone.

Nemu glanced at Uryu; he looked just as confused and shocked as her. Out of the corner of Nemu's eye she saw the other's look of surprise and shock. Anya took a seat at the other side of the classroom; she didn't once turn or hint at noticing Nemu.

So much for life staying normal.

* * *

Everyone had regrouped at lunch on the school's roof like usual. Not much was said, they didn't know what to say or do. They each slowly ate through their lunches, except Nemu she could hardly even look at her lunch. Her mind was too focused on Anya coming to Karakura again and posing as a new student.

"So now what? Do we confront Anya or leave her be and hope she leaves us alone?" Naoko asked.

"Well, she hasn't attacked or come after us yet, so I guess for now we should just keep our distance but keep an eye on her. You know, just in case and maybe we should have a plan." Ichigo explained.

"And how can we have a plan if we don't know what she's doing or going to do?" Uryu shot back.

Ichigo was about to shoot something back, but stopped. Uryu had a point, if they didn't know what Anya was up to they couldn't really come up with a plan. Everyone fell back into a mulling silence. Their minds tossing around possible explanations of Anya's return, any plans or schemes she would be up to and what to do if Anya tried to attack any of them or Nemu.

* * *

Night, a blanket of darkness draped over the town. The tiny white lights dotting the sky appearing one by one in the blackened sky. The luminescent moon hung like a lantern lighting the path. The opposite of day, night is seen as a time when the ghouls come out and play.

Safely sitting on the couch in Uryu's living room Nemu tried her best to focus on her homework. Her eyes kept darting to the door waiting apprehensively for it open. She also jumped at every little noise, the chime of the clock, a car passing by or a random noise outside. Of course her little twitches, jumps and soft yelps of surprise didn't go unnoticed.

She tightened her grip on her pencil hoping to stop her shivering. Her stomach felt like it was in a hundred knots, her heart's frantic pace shook her body and breathing became more difficult as the seconds ticked by. Nemu felt like she was on the verge of hyperventilating and having a major panic attack. That was until someone rested a comforting hand on her shivering pencil clutching hand.

Nemu slowly laid her pencil on her open notebook. Uryu still kept his hand on hers. She let out a shuddered sigh before she could look up and meet his gaze. His eyes held nothing but concern, understanding and compassion. While Uryu could see Nemu's eyes were filled with fear, apprehension, and worry.

The clock chimed loudly in the silenced room at its usual hourly interval causing Nemu yelp in surprise. She was about to jump up and run but Uryu grabbed her shoulders and sat her down. He could feel her thin shoulders shaking violently. She sat back down and tried to breathe deeply through her shaking.

"Nemu calm down, relax it was just the clock. Your fine, you're safe." Uryu reassured her.

Nemu closed her eyed and lowered her head, "I'm fine Uryu. I was just startled, I'll be fine."

Of course Uryu knew she wasn't alright and he could see she was deeply unsettled. Slowly, so as not to startle her again, Uryu moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Nemu gratefully nestled in Uryu's embrace. She buried her face in his shoulder, trying to savoir his warmth and comfort.

Uryu tenderly stroked the back of her head. He could tell she was afraid of the possibility of going back home, of leavening him and going back to that oppressive monster. When he felt her warm tears soak into his shirt he still caressed her head and softly pressed his lips on her forehead.

"Shh, it'll be alright. Everything will be fine, don't worry. Remember what I said the first time Anya confronted us that I'm not going to let her hurt you. As long as I'm here you'll always be safe." He whispered gently.

Nemu noticeably calmed down. She kept her eyes closed, for a second Uryu thought she had fallen asleep or passed out. Her eyes barley fluttered open; she rested her hand on the Quincy's chest...over his heart.

"I'm worried-no-terrified that my nightmares will come to true. I've been having them more often...and it's like they're becoming more real each time. I don't...I don't..." Nemu chocked back a few small sobs.

Uryu gently grasped her soft hand that rested on his chest and gently kissed it. Nemu curled her fingers tighter around his supportive hand.

"Uryu...I don't want...those dreams to..." The small sobs stifled the rest of what she was going to say.

The calm Quincy gently brushed her tears and caressed her check with the back of his hand. Nemu tilted her head slightly to look at him. Her eyes locked onto his, the way he looked at her said, _I know. Don't worry; those nightmares won't come to pass. I promise you._

Uryu slowly leaned down and gently pressed his lips on hers and softly spoke her three most favorite and reassuring words.

"I love you."

Nemu settled her head back on his shoulder and smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

***Pardon the abrupt end but I couldn't figure a way to end this properly so... Anyway I deeply apologize for the tremendously long wait but this past month has been busy as all Hell. But please forgive me and review (oh yeah, the ACT's went pretty good.) I hope I did Keigo and Chizuru justice, I don't usually write about characters like them.***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kindness can be confusing

***Hey guys...okay I seriously did not plan on making this fic this long. It's basically doubled in length, I planned on five chapters and now I'm working on chapter ten. I've got a few more chaps planed out but let's see how things go shall we? **

**Please review as always. Come on...when you guys don't review it makes me feel like I'm a crappy author...TT^TT**

**Thank you to those who do review, you're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just Naoko and Anya. Do I seriously have to go through this? You guys should know by now what I do and don't own. Whatever...***

**

* * *

**

A silent black quadruped sauntered her way into the second division without being noticed. That is until she hopped up on the Captain's desk and stretched herself out. Her innocent yet playful feline eyes connected with the annoyed yet gleeful grey eyes of Soi Fon.

"Can I help you Yourichi-sama?" She asked slightly aggravated because her work was being interrupted.

The black cat blinked and then proceeded to roll around on top of the papers. Soi Fon's eye twitched, she hoisted up the slim animal and was going to set her down when Yoruichi licked the Captain's nose.

The look on the younger woman's face caused Yoruichi to burst out laughing. It was very rare, even for her and her talents for trickery; to get someone to pull a face just like the one Soi Fon had pulled. After Yoruichi's bought of laughter calmed and Soi Fon had regained her composure, the cat settled herself back on the desk.

"As I said before can I help you Yoruichi-sama?" She repeated.

"As a matter of fact I believe you can." The cat purred. "Urahara and I are in need of assistance and I think you can help us."

The minute Kisuke Urahara's name was mentioned Soi Fon stopped listening. It was true the Captain would do anything for Yoruichi; her idol, mentor, even goddess. But if it involved the sneaky shopkeeper you can just forget it.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi-sama but if Urahara is involved I cannot help you. This is absolutely no way I'm going to include myself with him." The Captain protested.

The cat remained unfazed, the tip of her tail twitching side to side. "Allow me to rephrase that, we are in need of assistance. But how would you like to have an actual solid reason and be able to throw Mayuri Kurotsuchi back into the Maggots Nest?"

Soi Fon glanced at the innocent looking cat, still feeling suspicious but intrigued. "I'm listening."

* * *

The afternoon sun shone through the classroom of normal high school students filing out. People chatting and packing their things and heading home while ignoring a very tired looking Nemu. She rested her head on her hands while trying to keep her sagging eye lids from falling. She had dark rings under her eyes along with a layer of red making them bloodshot. Not to mention her waning complexion and thinning body. With Anya here Nemu had lost most of her appetite. Her bones had begun to protrude more lately. She tiredly rubbed her eyes; this was the fifth night in a row that she hadn't even gotten a decent night's sleep.

Even though Nemu's body had been designed to go days without food, water or sleep it didn't mean she didn't feel the effects of going without those vital things. While being in a normal gigai (a little ironic considering Nemu's normal body is a gigai anyway) the lack of sleep and proper nutrition made it hard for the fake body to work smoothly.

"Tired?" She heard someone ask. Nemu looked up to see Uryu standing next to her and smiling softly.

Nemu tiredly smiled back, grabbed her bag and stood up on shaky legs. Uryu gently wrapped his arm around her waist and Nemu rested her head on his shoulder as they walked out together.

As they walked out Nemu could still feel her sister's cold gold eyes watch them depart.

* * *

After the students had departed Anya gathered her things and left as well. It had been a few days since her master had sent her here but for what reason, Anya didn't know. All she was told was to come to this town pose as a new student and keep an eye on her 'sister'. She was told not to harm or apprehend Nemu or her friends, just to sit back and watch.

"Hey Anya..." She heard someone call.

Immediately Anya whipped around was about to strike whoever spoke but saw it was merely two male students. One of them, a brown haired boy, was cowering behind a shorter black haired young man holding a cell phone. That boy looked up to Anya unfazed by her intimidating fighters' stance.

"I had heard from someone that you didn't have a place to stay. Would you like to stay with me? My parents are out of town and I have plenty of room." The young man, Mizuiro if Anya remembered correctly, said.

Anya wasn't aware that she would require lodging during her stay. She had merely been surviving outdoors so to speak. Her body didn't require constant nutrition like food; she survived through the use of a process akin to photosynthesis. She was also comfortable; at least she thought she was, sleeping in any climate, condition or position. The desire to be comfortable was never installed in Anya, because of that she does not know why she agreed to reside with Mizuiro.

"Great, my place isn't too far away. So let's get going before it gets dark." He chirped happily.

"Mizuiro? What the Hell? You just pick up some random girl? What if she's some kind of hired assassin and she's out to kill you?" Keigo squawked.

"Mr. Asano calm down. Anya is just a new student who needs a place to stay for a while that's all. I'm pretty sure she's not out to kill anyone. So relax." The other teen said calmly.

"I told you not to call me that! Besides I thought you only liked older women?" The hyperactive student squealed.

Anya remained silent as she watched and observed both young men. It fascinated her how one could be so frantic and wild while the other was calm and composed. Humans truly were interesting, they are as different as can be compared to Soul Reapers yet they have many similar qualities.

* * *

The abode belonging to the gracious student was quite impressive. All the furniture in the rooms looked new, expensive and fancy, not mentioning the amazing view of the city. Anya sat on the soft stark white couch, finishing her assignments along with Mizuiro.

They had enjoyed a bountiful and tasty dinner; Anya had never tried some many new things in one day. She had discovered that she enjoyed shrimp and pike fish and that she didn't really care for onions or wasabi. Another odd yet new discovery was that Anya _enjoyed_ Mizuiro's company. He was pleasant to converse with and he listened to her too. She couldn't explain it but something in his demeanor was delightful for her.

Sitting and working with him sent a flutter of unexpected emotions and reactions from her. Her heart raced, palms dampened, and she could feel her face turning red. After completing their assignments the two retired to their rooms for the night.

Anya had borrowed a long white night gown from Mizuiro's mother's closet for the night. She sat on the edge of the bed, her golden hair undone from its multiple braids hung down in a wavy curtain. Anya tucked a strand behind her ear_; if my sister experiences these feelings when she's with that Quincy...then I'm beginning to see why she likes to be with him._

Her pondering was interrupted by a sharp cry from her phone. Knowing the consequences of not answering Anya flipped the phone open.

"It's about time you answered you little whelp! I am close to finishing the plan and listen closely and don't you dare think of screwing this up!" Kurotsuchi hissed.

Anya listened intently to her captain's instructions. When he finished she snapped her phone shut. The blonde closed her eyes as the memoires of her battle against her sister flashed in her mind. Anya never understood her sister's great desire to stay here...but now she was starting to get the picture.

At that moment Anya learned the meaning of two new words:

_Resolve: to reach a firm decision about something._

_Kindness: is the act or the state of being kind and marked by charitable behavior._

Two words...can change a lot more than you think.

* * *

***I am done! I deeply apologize for the painfully long wait. I have no excuses, just forgive me by reviewing. The next chapter maybe a longer wait, I need to get some things organized things first. But anyway I apologize and please review.***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A two front trap

***Okay seriously... Nemu I swear if I had any idea what Aizen's new form was going to look like I would've changed your Bankai.**

**Nemu: It's alright EmpressSaix. I don't believe anyone could've imagined that.**

**Me: Good point...and I just realized Aizen really is a fairy! Lol, Grimmjow will be happy to hear that. As always please read, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's***

**

* * *

**

A sleeping figure lying on a couch breathed out a soft sigh. She shifted under the soft blankets that had been draped over her by the gentleman sitting in an armchair next her, trying to read.

His eyes worriedly darted to her and stayed until she stopped moving and her breathing evened out. He breathed out a mental sigh of relief. The sleep she was getting now may be the only peaceful sleep she had gotten in a while.

Uryu knew full well she wasn't sleeping well. He could hear her tossing and turning in bed, the muffled cries and yelps from her nightmares. The caring Quincy made it a priority to wake up every few hours in the night to check in on her. He didn't bother waking her, unless the nightmares and fits became worse which the hardly did, because disrupting her sleep may do more harm than good.

He settled back down into the armchair and went back to his reading material. Well he would of if not for a particular black cat sitting nonchalantly on the coffee table in front of him. Uryu gave a startled gasp and almost jumped out of his seat.

When the startled Quincy's heart and breathing relaxed he asked the calm animal, "Is there something you need Yoruichi? And how in the world did you even get in here?"

The cat flicked her tail towards an open window that Uryu could have sworn he had closed. She directed her gaze to a still sleeping Nemu.

"She hasn't been sleeping well has she?" Yoruichi asked ignoring Uryu's first question.

Uryu's eyes softened and his head dipped down slightly. "It's as if Anya's presence alone is siphoning life from her. I can't stand just sitting here and watch her wither away."

The feline licked her paw and rubbed it over her head a few times before speaking again. "It isn't Anya herself that's causing Nemu's distress but rather what Anya's presence could mean."

Uryu's eyes hardened and narrowed, "Being forcible dragged back to that monster of a captain."

"Yes," Yoruichi purred softly. "Not one of Kisuke's better ideas. There was a reason Kurotsuchi was put in the Maggots Nest."

It took three seconds for what Yourichi said to sink into Uryu's mind. "Wait...what!"

When he realized how loud he said it he slapped his hand over his mouth and looked towards Nemu. She shifted again but stayed asleep. Before he could ask/demand Yoruichi to elaborate she interrupted.

"That's odd I don't usually let things like _that_ slip out, oh well. I believe that's another story for another time." The way she said it and the look that accompanied it firmly told Uryu that the conversation about Urahara's past mistakes stopped there. "All I can say for now is stay on your guard, be wary at all times especially at night."

With that she stretched, sauntered over to the open window and gracefully leapt out.

* * *

When night fell, quicker than Uryu would've liked, Yourichi's warning repeated in his head like a broken record. _Kurosaki owes me big time for this. He's the Soul Reaper; he's supposed to take care of the Hollows tonight, not us._ Ichigo had called not too long ago asking if they could take care of a few Hollows for him. Ichigo kept pestering him for help until Uryu grudgingly agreed. _They're small fries; it'll only take you two a few minutes anyway._ _Please can you help me out, I'm swamped with homework. Can you do it just for tonight please? _

Uryu cast a quick worried glance at Nemu. She stood tall in her uniform, her hair wasn't in a braid but rather a loose ponytail and her black sword hung nobly from her hip. The glow from the moonlight made her radiate with absolute beauty and elegance.

He could feel the reiatsu of the Hollows and Ichigo was right they were small fries. They were weak and hardly noticeable. _Why would Ichigo ask us to take care of such minor pests?_ One was to the east and the other to the west.

"I'll take one and you take one?" Nemu asked softly.

Uryu gave her a light nod and leaned over gave her a brief chaste kiss, before they departed. She used shunpo to the east and Uryu used hirenkyaku to the west.

Nemu's Hollow was unusually weak. It was a few feet taller than her, and that's counting the spikes on its back too. It staggered on four grayish thick legs and dragged a bulky tail. Its mask was white as usual and it had small fangs protruding from its mouth at different angles.

All it took was one quick strike from Kirahime and it was finished. _That was easy...too easy in fact._

"Even though it was weak that was still impressive." Hummed a voice Nemu would rather not want to hear.

Standing nonchalantly in front of her was Anya. Nemu quickly took a fighting stance but Anya didn't bother reaching for her swords. Instead she remained relaxed and unwilling to fight.

"Please sister, listen to me." Anya pleaded. "I wish to help you not harm you."

Nemu didn't make any advancement nor did she sheathe her sword.

"This was supposed to be a trap. I was supposed to incapacitate or kill you and our father was going to trap the Quinces. He had me lure you all out by posing as one of your friends asking for help. But I want to help you." Anya explained.

"Why in the world should I believe anything you say? The first time we met you tried to kill me." Nemu snapped. She wasn't prepared to take anything Anya was saying seriously incase it lead to another trap.

"I understand your suspicion towards me and it is completely justified, but I am asking you to at least hear what I have to say, even if you choose not to believe me." The blonde multi-braided Reaper pleaded.

Nemu relaxed her guard but still kept a grip on her sword.

"When we had last fought I couldn't understand why you wanted to fight for that Quincy and how you could love him. But as I spent more time here in the World of the Living I came to grasp your way of thinking. I also want to deeply apologize for all the harsh and disrespectable comments I may have said to you and the Quincy during our last encounter. Please forgive me and let me help you." Anya pleaded desperately.

Nemu looked deeply into her "sister's " eyes hoping to find something that could be hinting that this may be a trick because this was a bit too much to believe. But she found nothing but pure honesty and pleading in those golden eyes. Her "sister" honestly wanted to help her but what really sealed this deal was the feeling of their father's reiatsu coming from the same direction that Uryu had headed in.

* * *

***Good God you don't know how long it took me to do this! Lately I've been tired and lazy (lazier than Stark) to type this. Please forgive me on the long wait and please...PLEASE review! You don't know how much they help.***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Praying for the last confrontation

***Hey guys, sorry for the long wait and all. I've been really busy with school, writers block and all. So please enjoy and a bit of a gore warning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the OCs.***

* * *

The Hollow's cry echoed into the night as it faded away after being shot point blank by Uryu's arrow. Uryu could feel his nerves beginning to stand on end, that Hollow was too easy and he could feel something was wrong. He could still feel Nemu's reiatsu and it was strong meaning she was okay.

"Hey, big brother. I didn't expect to see you here." Chirped an all too familiar voice.

Uryu looked to see his younger sister standing in front of him, her hands tucked in her coat pockets. _Don't tell me Kurosaki called on Naoko too, that lazy idiot._

Naoko noticed her brother's face and knew what he was going to ask, "Carrot-top called earlier and asked me to take down a few Hollows. I felt your reiatsu and Nemu's so I stopped by to see if either of you needed help."

Before Uryu had time to register who or what it was he saw standing behind his sister, the light caught the gleam of a gold three pronged sword. It traced a swift and deep arc across Naoko's back.

* * *

Nemu and Anya raced down the streets. But before reaching their captain Nemu whipped around to face Anya.

"If this is a trap, I will defend myself and Uryu and perhaps even kill you. Just because we are sisters and you claim to understand my feelings doesn't mean I am not still wary of you. You have been warned." Nemu said sternly.

Anya met her sister's stern gaze and nodded, before continuing their dash through the night. Nemu's heart raced faster and faster and her prayers that Uryu would still be alive by the time they got became more fervent.

The two girls skidded around a corner and caught sight of their captain kicking a wounded girl, Nemu recognized as Naoko, in the stomach and sending her flying across the street. Anya quickly grabbed the girl and placed her in an upright position up against a nearby lamp post. Nemu rushed to Uryu and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" She asked breathlessly.

Uryu nodded, "I'm fine."

Anya flash stepped near their father, both swords drawn and facing Uryu and Nemu. _She wouldn't dare..._Nemu thought.

"I'm pleased to see that I have a chance to personally witness my new more perfect creation destroy the imperfect nuisance. Anya, kill her and try to incapacitate the Quincy. I'd like my test subjects to be alive." Kurotsuchi hissed.

But Anya didn't move.

"Didn't you hear you pathetic swine? I said attack damn it!" He hollered.

Anya turned her head slightly, "No, I refuse."

The captain was absolutely seething with rage. "You what? You are my creation! You cannot refuse me!"

Her gold eyes narrowed, "Yes I can."

Anya took one step forward, but Kurotsuchi grabbed hold of her braids and pulled her back. Still having his sword drawn he slid all the way through her neck. Anya's decapitated body fell to the ground.

The three were too stunned to do anything but stare. Naoko was the first to speak, "You sick bastard!" If she could move her limbs she would've been charging straight for him.

Nemu could feel swells of anger crashing through her. She may not have been close to Anya but they were still, in a twisted way, sisters. Nemu tightly took hold of her sword and slowly drew it out and called out her shikai. Uryu already had his bow drawn and ready.

Kurotsuchi merely tossed aside Anya's bloody head and kicked her corpse to the side. Nemu shunpoed to him and her sword struck his. But Kurotsuchi swung his sword down delivering a crimson cut across Nemu's chest and then lifted his foot and violently kicked her in the stomach that threw her back.

The second Nemu was away from him, Uryu let out a few dozen arrows. But only a few grazed the demented captain. Nemu quickly recovered and was back on her feet with her sword drawn and ready to strike. Gold and white clashed back and forth neither succeeding in hitting its target.

Mayuri tried to cut her from behind but Nemu twisted around and distanced herself from him. For the split second her back was to him the captain thrusted his sword, intending to stab fully through the back. But the all too noble Quincy intercepted that attack, by throwing himself between the sword and Nemu. The poisonous sword pierced Uryu's right shoulder and bicep.

Nemu turned to see the tip of the bloody sword, jutting out from her love's shoulder, an inch from her face. With an annoyed humph Kurotsuchi yanked out his weapon, a thick trail of blood following.

"You are such a pest. I should've killed you when I first had the chance. Now you and that wretched whore can die!" He screeched.

He prepared to stab them both but his wrist was caught by that of a smaller and tighter grip. Captain Soi Fong stood behind Kurotsuchi, tightly gripping his wrist. There was also her lieutenant and a few other members of the Omnitsukido. She had a blasé look yet her eyes were cold and hard as steel. She snapped back her captive's wrist and caused him to drop his sword. With a disgusted snort Soi Fong threw him back and into a pair of specialized handcuffs and hauled him into the hands of her grinning lieutenant.

"You make me absolutely sick Kurotsuchi." Soi Fong hissed. "You are charged with killing your current lieutenant Anya Kurotsuchi and of the heinous experiments you performed during your captaincy. You are hereby stripped of your status and are sentenced back to the Maggot's Nest. Omeada get him out of my sight."

"Yes ma'am." Chuckled Omeada as he hauled off a squirming and screeching Kurotsuchi into the Gate back to the Soul Society, the others following. Soi Fong stayed but with her back to Nemu and Uryu.

"Captain Soi Fong I—"Nemu was interrupted.

"Listen I'll I saw was Kurotsuchi killing Anya, that's it...and that's all I or anyone else saw." Soi Fong looked over her shoulder. "You owe me Yoruichi; I'm seriously sticking out my neck you know."

"I know Soi Fong and I greatly appreciate it." Yoruichi said earnestly.

Nemu and Uryu turned to see Yoruichi, in human form, Urahara and Tessai who was cradling a paralyzed Naoko.

"I swear brother these guys are like ninjas." Naoko muttered.

Soi Fong glanced over to Anya's body and head. "I guess I'll have to take that with me as proof."

Urahara chimed in while waving his fan, "Oh, if you could be a dear and just leave Anya to me. I've got a few ideas in mind..."

The petite captain shrugged, then reached into her robes and pulled out a letter.

"Hey sleazy shopkeeper. This is for you."

"Oh, another love letter from the ever sweet Soi-chan." Urahara cooed. His remark earned him a kick in the face from the angered bumblebee.

"No you idiot. It's from the Captain-Commander, something about reinstating you as a captain, I don't know. I got to get back and make sure Omeada didn't screw things up." She snorted as she walked through a Senkimon Gate.

"Well," Urahara sighed. "Now that all the excitement has died down, why don't we take you guys back to the shop to get cleaned up?"

* * *

**Hallelujah I finished the chapter. After agonizing months of writer's block, laziness, and school I finally finished it. See I told you I would never leave a fic unfinished, there's still one more chapter to go (maybe an epilogue too, not sure). I'll be gone from Oct.28****th**** –Nov.5****th****, I'll be out of town and may/not have internet access so... Anyway please review and stuff.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Happy endings for all

***Final chapter folks. We all knew it had to come to an end eventually, seriously though I thought I would've finished this is like June or something not December. I'm seriously disappointed in the amount of reviews; I thought you guys liked me... TT_TT . But anyway, please review guys...please?...***

* * *

"Kisuke?"

"Yes, Naoko?"

"Where are the others?"

"Well, I thought it might get a bit crowded if I alerted the Ichigo and the others. Besides they might have ruined our plan to save Nemu and get rid of Mayuri."

Naoko slammed her fist over his head. "What plan? You were probably just winging the whole damn thing!"

"Well...you may have a point there besides I thought that _they_ might want some you know _privacy_." Kisuke tilted his head in Nemu and Uryu's direction when he said they.

The pair was laying side by side, asleep, on the futons, both had the wounds treated and bandaged. Naoko eased up a bit and lay back down on her stomach. Her wound had been treated as well along with a dose of antidote to counteract the ex-captains sword. Naoko still thinks Kisuke was trying to torture her, the antidote had tasted horrible.

Kisuke patted her head, "Now just relax and try to get some sleep."

Naoko lazily slapped his hand away as he shut the lights off and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The dark room fell into a comfortable but thick silence. Nemu could hear the quiet even breathing of Uryu and Naoko. Nemu was indeed tired but her busy mind and dull throbbing wounds wouldn't let her sleep. Her captain had been sent to jail, the strictest captain had stuck up for her, Nemu's sister was dead or worse depending on what Urahara was doing, and Uryu had gotten hurt again because of her.

_Perhaps he is better off without me if I keep bringing him this much pain._ She thought sullenly.

Keeping her moans of pain back, Nemu slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her emerald eyes fell on Uryu's relaxed, but bandaged beaten body. His chest slowly rose and fell in the tight coils of the bandages.

"You are much better off without me. All I bring you is pain and trouble." Nemu murmured.

"You're kidding right?" A voice perked up.

Nemu whipped around, which she regretted because her wounds painfully bit her in protest to that sudden action, to see Naoko propped up on her elbows and her head resting on her hands.

"Please tell me you're kidding about leaving. You're the best thing that's ever happened to my brother. In case you haven't noticed trouble seems to follow our family. It doesn't matter if you're there or not. "Naoko continued there was a serious look on her face; she truly meant what she was saying.

Nemu gaped and blinked at Naoko, surprised at what she was saying.

"My brother truly loves you. And...I've sort of grown to like you as a good friend; I don't want you to leave either. So please stay." The last part sounded like she was pleading.

"Do you really think it best of me to stay?" Nemu asked quietly.

"Yes, I really do and I know my brother would agree." Naoko answered earnestly with a gentle smile.

Nemu smiled back, glad to know there were others who wanted here too. She slowly eased herself back down onto the futon and under the blankets. The young woman nestled herself next to Uryu, who was still asleep. But then he wrapped his arm around Nemu, she curled up closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

Naoko smiled softly at the sweet innocent couple. She waited until she was sure they were both fast asleep before slowly crawling out from the bed. Her back may have been throbbing in pain but it was something she could easily ignore. Naoko had a few questions for Kisuke and she refused to wait till morning.

The young lass slowly opened the paper and wood door and took a seat at the low square table where there were two convenient cups of steaming hot tea. _Oh don't tell me he was expecting me to sneak out of bed_. Naoko groaned in her head. But she sighed and sat down at one end and nursed the cup of tea. The warm liquid felt good going down her throat.

Just then Kisuke opened another door from the other side of the room and took a seat across from Naoko. He looked tired but pleased. Like he had just spent hours and hours on some difficult project and was finally making some head way.

"So Naoko can I help you with anything or did you have trouble sleeping?" Urahara asked kindly.

Naoko set her cup down. "No, I had some questions I'd like to ask. I'd like you to answer honestly no word play or riddles."

Kisuke whipped out his fan and waved it playfully. "Oh come now Naoko when do I, the ever sexy shopkeeper, use word play or riddles to answer your questions?"

Naoko ignored his banter. "I was going to ask you about Nemu and her zanpaktuo. If I remember correctly my brother told me she was created by the combination of a fake body and a fake soul. So if her soul is fake and not really hers and a zanpaktuo is a part of a Soul Reapers actual souls how can she even have a zanpaktuo?"

Kisuke tipped his hat up and looked at Naoko thoughtfully. "You know I've been thinking the same thing and I think I've come up with a theory. I believe the fake soul that was implanted in Nemu somehow changed and evolved. I also think that maybe Mayuri gave her a blank sword, ones that are given to Academy graduates, so she would have a weapon and appear like everyone else."

"So you think Nemu's soul started to reform itself into something new? That her soul made itself?" Naoko asked a little skeptic.

Kisuke nodded.

"Okay that's a little odd but I've heard weirder. My next question is what in hell are doing with Nemu's dead sister?"

Urahara grinned wide and waved his fan at this, "Why I'm changing her to suit my preferences."

Naoko almost choked on her tea and wanted to chuck the cup right at him. _That better not have sexual meaning to it. _

The blonde man chuckled at the look on Naoko's face. "What I mean is I'm repairing her body and tweaking her a bit. I'm changing her personality a little so she'll be less robotic and more human sort of like Nemu. I was planning on making her my lieutenant."

Naoko took a sip of tea, "So are planning on going back to the Gotei 13. But why take Anya?"

It was Kisuke's turn to sip at his tea for a while. "Well the Gotei and Central 46 have officially apologized to Yoruichi, Tessai, the Vizards and I for everything's that's happened and want to welcome us back as allies. I know Tessai's still debating whether he should go back being the Kido Corps. Captain, Yoruichi said she needed some time to think and she still hasn't given an answer to anyone yet. The Vizards are pretty wary of the Gotei and I don't blame them plus they've gotten so used to being in the Living World I doubt they'll go back to the Soul Society. "

He paused to take another draught of his tea. "As for me I do want to go back but only until I can find a suitable replacement or depending on what Yoruichi decides to do. Stay here or go back to the Soul Society. I know Nemu is quite happy here with Uryu and if I recall everyone in the Soul Society thinks she's dead. I also know Hiyori would never step back into the twelfth division if I was their captain again plus I think she and Shinji have grown quite _close_."

Naoko could see him wiggling his eye brows when he said close. She didn't need any more information on what exactly he meant.

"So that just leaves Anya and don't worry I'll treat her with the utmost kindness and respect." He finished.

Naoko finished off her tea. "Just make sure you say that to Nemu. I'm sure she's going to want to know that her sister will be in good hands."

Kisuke snapped his fan shut and Naoko stretched her arms and yawned.

"So if that's all you were going to ask then may I suggest its time this puppy to go back to bed." Kisuke cooed as he helped Naoko up. She ignored the dog pun and allowed him to help her up.

"Good night and thank you." Naoko said.

"You're welcome and good night to you too." Kisuke answered sweetly.

Naoko curled up under the covers again and took another glimpse at the snuggling couple. _I guess there is somebody for everybody. I'm glad you both found each other because of all the things you've both been through you both deserve this kind of happiness._

* * *

***And we are done! Yes this nine (maybe ten) month project is done! Wow I never thought I'd finally get to the end but I did. Thank you to all that reviewed and favorite this story. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did. I hope you'll continue to read and review my other pieces of work. **

**Happy Holidays (a little late I know) and have a Happy New Year! :D***


End file.
